


Let it Ride

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Mercenaries, Promptfic, common ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every ending leads to a new beginning, as the old saying goes.  Dingo and Robyn are about to learn just how very true that old saying really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Ride

Disclaimer: Gargoyles: the Animated Series belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television. It is not mine.

 

“Let it Ride” by karrenia

He had found a certain kind of freedom in being on his own even if with the presence of the entity he would never be truly alone, but there was a still a sense that he had cut his ties with the world and the people he had been associated with in his previous live. The Pack was a gig, a job, a sweet ride for the duration of time while it lasted but Henry Monmouth aka Dingo would not go so fall as to stick the term ‘friend’ on any one of them.

Not that he would ever regret going solo and becoming an independent mercenary. 

Neither did he ever consider looking any of his old cronies and asking them out for a stiff drink or two to reminiscence about old time. No, not definitely not for him, and that was a decision that he had promised himself that he would stick to, no matter what happened.

About a month after he had made that promise to himself while crouched on the roof top of a building where he was lying up the shot that would take out his current target, with the almost uncanny sixth sense that seasoned mercenary’s and even some military and police snipers developed; he sensed another presence near but some distance behind him.

Figuring that he should at least check it out, for several reasons, one, the presence of this person and he could not have said why he felt it was a person rather than say, an animal. Secondly, his instincts for flight or flee were telling him to check it out and thirdly, because it made the tiny brown hairs at the nape of his neck stand on end.

Dingo straightened out of his crouch and slide the long-range rifle into a carrier built for that purpose. The state senator’s demise delayed but by no means averted; after all, he was a professional. He always delivered on a contract.

The dark-clad figure dressed from head to foot all in black with only its eyes showing underneath a black and red mask was a darker patch of black in the evening shadows. Despite his size, and Dingo was not a small man, he crept as quickly and stealthily as he could over the roof of the condo keeping an almost parallel course to that of the masked figure who seemed to be watching him with the same intensity as he was watching it.

At the point where he thought he not only had it cornered and could put a half-remembered name to it, the figure detached itself from the shadow of a chimney and stepped lithely up behind him, pulling out a glinting silver  
blade to the back of his neck. “Tag, you’re it.”

Well, he did not much like either the tone or the predicament and quickly pulled away from the light touch and the knife at his neck pivoting on his heel to face the intruder. 

For her part, and it definitely was a she, she pocketed the knife. And said, “I’ll say one thing for you, Dingo, may I call you Dingo? You certainly led me a merry chase.”  
“Ma’am,” he replied, trying to put as professional a face on the circumstances as he could, “You have the advantage of me.”

“The call me Hunter,” she replied as she then reached up and pulled the mask off and pocketed it as she had done with the knife. “You may have heard of me, or not. I believe you are familiar with some of our former, shall we say, acquaintances?”

Studying the face, framed by a sweep of dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that clashed with the streaks of the red and black mask, and those high and chiseled cheek-bones Dingo found himself thinking of the old days in a way he had not done so in months. “Canmore, is it not?’ he finally replied.

“In the flesh,” she replied. 

“Why are you here?” he demanded.

“Because you are. And let me preface this by saying, I had toyed with the idea of recruiting you into joining my cause, to team up, but I scrapped that idea.”

“I don’t know if I should feel insulted or flattered. So why are you here?”

“If you who I am, then you might also be familiar with the story of our family and its connection to the Manhattan clan of Gargoyles. It is a long and bitter on, on both sides of the coin. With that said, don’t fear that I still wish to recruit you” Robyn sighed and reached up to finger-comb some but not all of the snarls out of long hair. 

“I’ve given that quest up in favor of one of a more personal nature.”

“What do you need me for?”

“I need you, your experience, your professionalism, and most of all.’’’ She trailed of in a huff of indrawn breath and a tremulous smile. “I think I would like to ask you out, on a date. If you really are a smart as you believe yourself to be, I think you should definitely let it ride.”  
Dingo sighed and rolled his shoulders to loosen the tight knots in his muscles. “Lady, I’ve propositioned by all manner of people, men and women, who wanted just about anything from me; but that’s gotta take the cake.”

“Then you’ll agree?”

“You haven’t told me what you’re looking for, yet.”

“I’ll take that as a maybe.” My older brother and I may have given up our sworn vengeance against the gargoyles. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for our younger brother, John. He and the gargoyle known as Demona are still out there, hunting each other.”

“You’re asking for my help with that?” I was in the middle of a contract here.”

“I’ll let you finish out; I know how much you pride yourself on delivering on your contracts, no matter what.

“How very gracious of you,” Dingo snarled. “I don’t know if this is something I can commit, Canmore. When I cut my ties with the Pack I promised there would be no going back to that old life, but finding your brother and, the other, that would be game-changer.”

“I understand your reluctance, and if it’s any consolation I don’t want to get Demona anymore, I just want my brother back and even more so if I can persuade to stop this war. It’s gone on for far too long. This is where it ends.”

“When or rather if we find him, and he doesn’t listen to you what then?”

She smiled a sad but confident smile and replied. “Leave that to me. I’ll do whatever I must. I just need you to help me find him. So, you’re in?”

“Yeah, so help me, I’m in. Hey, that offer of a stiff drink is still on the table?”

“Yes,” Robyn replied. “It is. And if you’ll pardon my dredging up a time-honored cliché; This Dingo, or rather Henry, is the beginning of a beautiful partnership.”

“Yeah, great.” He replied as he crossed back over the distance back to his chosen spot and finished his contract kill with perhaps more haste than was strictly necessary under the circumstances, thinking as he did so, ‘Henry, you’re crazy, she’s crazy, but somehow I think this just may work out, and what the hell, she’s right, I should definitely let it ride and see where it takes me.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a familiar with the Slave Graphics Press which ran a graphic novel of spin-off series of the Gargoyles title Bad Guys both Dingo and Robyn Canmore or the Hunter were featured in that so some of this can be said to expand from where that series left off as well. Also written and posted to the live journal community fanfic100, prompt #55 spirit


End file.
